


julie and the losers

by snfwhere



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfwhere/pseuds/snfwhere
Summary: [julie and the losers]julie: oops? whatreggie: UHHHHHH[me and the boys]reggie: WHAT DO I SAYalex: IMPROVISE[julie and the losers]reggie: oops i did it againreggie: you know me girl. just jamming out to britney spearsjulie: you hate britney spears you say her music is weirdalex: still a country fan….reggie: WHAAAAT? NO WAYYY WHEN DID I SAY THATjulie: like. yesterdayreggie: did i say weird? i said weirdl y awesome e e… . .[me and the boys]luke: how are you so bad at thisreggie: ALEX SAID IMPROVISE
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 40





	julie and the losers

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!!  
> ok so. recently ive gotten obsessed with jatp so here we r ig LMFAO  
> sorry if this isnt funny . bc it isnt but thats just how it is sometimes  
> if u like it nice!! if u dont thats my bad  
> this is set post s1 pretend everythings fixed and caleb is gone now idk how but yeah im lazy to fill that bit in so  
> also heres my [juke playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ibKN5a9gHLnJuvaK05F6U?si=aP-DQN07R-eTgc9ISCWLdg)  
> love u all

**julie and the losers**

**reggie** created **julie and the losers**

 **reggie** added **julie, luke, alex**

 **reggie:** julie

 **reggie:** i formally request that you give me the number of your dashing young friend

 **julie:** u r a GHOST

 **julie:** how the hell did u get a phone. a number. how is this happening

 **alex:** willie hooked us up with a ghost phone guy (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

 **alex:** hes so perfect

 **luke:** im not alexphobic but im getting there

 **julie:** you keep quiet

 **luke:** Anyway. Girls, amirite?

 **reggie:** THAT WAS MY WORST MOMENT STOP BRINGING IT UP

 **reggie:** JULIE. MY BESTIE

 **julie:** flynn is technically

 **reggie:** MY SOUL SISTER

 **julie:** oh hes not done

 **reggie:** Please. please give me his number

 **reggie:** hes so cute

 **julie:** who r we talking abt here

 **reggie:** the blonde one with the cute smile

 **alex:** aww reggie thats cute but im afraid youre too ugly for me

 **reggie:** die

 **reggie:** anyway its not you id never stoop that low. its the guy in julies music programme

 **luke:**.

 **julie:** u mean nick?

 **luke:** no fucking way

 **luke:** BABY FACE? THE LITTLE BITCH THAT WAS JULIES DANCE PARTNER?

 **julie:** and why r u so upset

 **alex:** yeah luke! why ARE you so upset?

 **luke:** no reason

  
  


[ **me and the boys** ]

**luke:** DIE

 **alex:** ive been a ghost for 25 years sweetie. try harder

 **alex:** also youre not slick. im surprised julie doesnt know about your little (read: freaking Huge) crush on her

 **reggie:** true

 **luke:** once again. die. and second

 **alex:** i dont believe you

 **luke:** AND SECOND. I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER

 **luke:** a mild infatuation, maybe? yes!

 **reggie:** MILD?

 **luke:** BUT I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH. IM NOT 5

 **alex:**...right

 **alex:** not to quote reggie but hes right. on stage you guys "ooze" chemistry

 **reggie:** someone pinch me i think im dreaming

 **luke:** alex agreeing w reggie?? hell has frozen over

 **alex:** thatll happen when you admit you have a crush on julie

 **luke:** fuck off!!!!

[ **julie and the losers** ]

**alex:** luke is being mean to me :(

 **reggie:** luke, apologize

 **luke:** no

 **julie:** luke. apologize to alex.

 **luke:** im sorry alex

 **reggie:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **reggie:** Sick and tired of this treatment. Fuck this and fuck you luke you are a Poop head. Hope you die

 **alex:** i dont understand you guys. we are literally dead you have to stop using that as a threat when it wont work

 **luke:** almost happened tho

 **alex:** too soon

 **luke:** my bad

 **reggie:** jules

 **julie:** what

 **reggie:** i was looking through your dream box. as usual bc ray is at work :(

 **julie:** stop gg thru my stuff. weirdo

 **reggie:** anyway

 **reggie:** i found a new song!! sounds pretty good

 **reggie:** why didnt you show us D:

 **alex:** OOO new julie song whats it called

 **reggie:** perfect harmony

 **reggie:** im not much of a love song person 

**alex:** country fan……

 **reggie:** shut up!!!

 **reggie:** but i wouldnt mind this it sounds nice :D

 **julie:** Fuck

 **luke:** you wrote a song?

 **luke:** why didnt you tell us

 **julie:** its not my best work

 **julie:** can we drop it

 **reggie:** but it sounds so good dude!!! wed sound awesome if we sang it!! you and luke could duet its perfect for u guys

 **reggie:** [perfectharmonylyrics.jpg]

 **alex:** woah

 **alex:** i love the lyrics dude omg

 **alex:** "you are my brightest burning star"? 

**alex:** julie… do u have a crush on someone ;)

 **alex:** you can tell us this is a safe space

 **julie:** ughhhh

 **julie:** yeah kinda ig

 **reggie:** KINDA???

 **reggie:** listen to this

 **reggie:** we say we’re friends we play pretend you’re more to me we createeeee e the perfect harmonyyyy

 **julie:** its still kinda recent ok

 **julie:** idk i didnt notice ? but. i think ive liked them for a long time now

 **alex:** inch resting

 **luke:** yeah super cool haha

 **reggie:** oops

[ **me and the boys** ]

**alex:** luke.. do you wanna talk about it?

 **luke:** i dont know what youre talking about

 **reggie:** cmon

 **reggie:** im rly sorry dude :( we shouldnt have pushed it so much

 **luke:** i reallyyy dont have any idea what youre saying can we drop it

 **alex:** fine but if you ever need someone

 **luke:** i dont

 **alex:** if. If you ever need someone reggie and i are here

 **alex:** well no. mostly me. reggie sucks at romance

 **reggie:** I GOT MORE BITCHES THAN ALL OF YOU

 **luke:** oh yeah … bc nick is one of ur bitches

 **reggie:** Shut the hell ur mouth

[ **julie and the losers** ]

 **julie:** oops? what

 **reggie:** UHHHHHH

[ **me and the boys** ]

 **reggie:** WHAT DO I SAY

 **alex:** IMPROVISE

[ **julie and the losers** ]

 **reggie:** oops i did it again

 **reggie:** you know me girl. just jamming out to britney spears

 **julie:** you hate britney spears you say her music is weird

 **alex:** still a country fan….

 **reggie:** WHAAAAT? NO WAYYY WHEN DID I SAY THAT

 **julie:** like. yesterday

 **reggie:** did i say weird? i said weirdl y awesome e e… . .

[ **me and the boys** ]

 **luke:** how are you so bad at this 

**reggie:** ALEX SAID IMPROVISE

 **reggie:** AND IM COVERING FOR U. BE GRATEFUL

 **alex:** youre not really hiding anything but A+ for effort

[ **julie and the losers** ]

**julie:** Reginald. What are you hiding from me?

 **reggie:** WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM YOU? HAHA

 **reggie:** because i said im jamming out to britney?!??!?!?

 **julie:** partly bc of that but also bc u were so distracted u walked right into my room without noticing

 **julie:** [startledreggie.jpg] everyone say hi

 **luke:** im making that my profile picture

 **reggie:** please dont

 **julie:** good idea luke

 **julie:** in fact! I think ALL of us should make it our profile picture :)

 **reggie:** IM BEGGING YOU

 **alex:** done.

 **reggie:** my day is ruined and my disappointment is immeasurable. i dont know why i try so hard only to be disrespected every time. Going to bed upset. goodnight.

 **alex:** ok first of all its 2pm

 **alex:** second we’re ghosts we literally dont sleep

 **reggie:** Fine. Okay. Whatever.

 **reggie:** can we get back to the reason i created this group chat in the first place

 **julie:** what

 **reggie:** Nick. His number. Us dating. Getting married. Running a b&b together and retiring happily 

**julie:** as much as id loooove to set you up with the guy that i used to have a crush on

 **julie:** and is the ex boyfriend of my best friends girlfriend

 **julie:** how am i gonna explain that the guy that wants his number is Dead. 

**reggie:** youll figure it out

 **julie:** reggie.

 **alex:** i dont know whats the problem. technically nick cant see reggies face

 **alex:** i see this as an absolute win!

 **luke:** youre sick

 **reggie:** fuck off dont you have a boyfriend to make out with

 **alex:** hes not my boyfriend. but ok

 **julie:** HUH?? HE ISNT?

 **julie:** youre always gushing about how perfect he is and how sweet he is and how nice he smells

 **alex:** cant a bro appreciate the traits his bro has?

 **reggie:** not when that bro is in love with the other bro

 **luke:** vouch

 **julie:** where did you learn that

 **luke:** flynn thought me some #supercoolslang

 **luke:** which proves that i am the coolest in the band

 **julie:** you just used a hashtag unironically 

**luke:** im still figuring it out leave me alone

 **alex:** willie is calling me oh m gy god what do i do WHAT OD I DO WAHT DO I DO

 **julie:** wdym what do u do PICK UP THE PHONE IDIOT

 **luke:** julie and the phantoms assemble!

 **reggie:** TO THE GARAGE

 **julie:** your life is not the netflix kids superhero show you think it is but aight omw

 **luke:** i dont know what that means and you KNOW IT

 **julie:** one thing at a time. help alex get some ghost dick first show you what netflix is later

 **luke:** i hate the 21st century

 **julie:** you and me both sister

 **reggie:** we are all in the same room now get off your phones. Kids these days

 **julie:** my dads rubbing off on you

 **luke:** as much as id love to continue this fascinating conversation about how ray molina is affecting my best friend can we focus on the fact that alex is near tears 

**julie:** STOP CRYING WHY ARE YOU CRYING

 **reggie:** how are you worse at comforting crying people than luke. 

**luke:** die

 **luke:** oh willies .. here.

 **julie:** why couldnt he just come in person whyd he call

 **reggie:** romance

 **julie:** oh ! okay i feel like we r intruding.. Back out slowly

 **luke:** im kinda interested

 **alex:** OUT. RIGHT NOW

 **luke:** BYE

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/snfhater) except dont bc all i do is shitpost


End file.
